1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a microelectronic assembly having a microelectronic die, and more specifically to systems that are used to cool a microelectronic die of such an assembly.
2). Discussion of Related Art
As semiconductor devices, such as processors and processing elements, operate at continually higher data rates and higher frequencies, they generally consume greater current and produce more heat. It is desirable to maintain operation of these devices within certain temperature ranges for reliability reasons, among others. Conventional heat transfer mechanisms have restricted the operation of such devices to lower power levels, lower data rates, and/or lower operating frequencies. Conventional heat transfer mechanisms have limited heat transfer capability due to size and location restrictions, as well as thermal limitations.